


I caninidi sono compatibili

by Jackthefallen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackthefallen/pseuds/Jackthefallen
Summary: E se sandor clagane fosse stata donna?E se nel suo vagabondare avesse incontrato un piccola semi selvaggia, e se dopo un'ennesima mancanza di rispetto decidesse di dargli una lezione?





	I caninidi sono compatibili

Sandora clagane era la primogenita di casa clagane. Così aveva ricevuto un educazione maschile fino ai 7 anni. Poi era nato gregor. E lei sarebbe stata la lady di qualche vecchio lord. Aveva dieci anni poi quando accadde "l'incidente", gregor ne aveva quasi 4, ma era gia bello grosso. Avevano litigato e gregor prese la prima cosa che aveva sotto mano e la tirò verso la sorella. Per sfortuna di sandora era una tizzone, che la colpi in faccia. Cosi mentre il suo fratellino aveva il marchio del fuoco sul palmo della mano lei lo avrebbe avuto in faccia. La cicatrice era sul lato destro della testa e dato che i capelli avevano perso fuoco, perche un pezzo era rimasto incastrato sulla sua capigliatura, lei aveva iniziato ad urlare, Ma la serva arrivò tardi per evitare che le restassero le cicatrici. Certo si era salvata ma aveva mezza faccia bruciata. Dato che così pochi l'avrebbero sposata, si rammarico ad entrare nelle sorelle del silenzio. Se non ci fosse stato ser hoilard. Mercenario proveniente dalle isole di ferro che gli insegnò l'uso dell'ascia quando aveva 12 anni. A 14 Sandora riusciva a colpire un melone posto a 10 metri. A 15 giocolava con 3 asce. Poi nel 289 ci fu la ribellione dei greijoy. Così si travesti da uomo e andò a combattere a pike. Aveva 18 anni. Ammazzo persino un importante guerriero. Un Tale chiamato il rematore. Poi decise che le sorelle del silenzio se ne sarebbero potute andare nei 7 inferi. Aveva trovato il suo scopo: Uccidere. Poi nel 298 accadde la cosa che gli cambiò la vita. Robert baratheon cercava una guardia del corpo per il primogenito joffrey. Ed organizzò un torneo. Sandora travestita ancora una volta decise di partecipare. Non perché glie ne fregasse nulla del principino ma perché sperava che qualche lord la notasse come combattente e gli offrisse un posto dove stare in cambio della spada. Il torneo era una grossa mischia partecipavano 199 cavalieri e una donna. Lei. Ci si sfidava a gruppi di 20 e gli ultimi 5 in piedi passavano all secondo turno poi al terzo c'erano 25 guerrieri e al quarto turno 4 cavalieri. Si sfidavano per avere un posto alla finale che decretava il vincitore. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata di arrivare in finale. Certo abbe anche un po' di fortuna quando al 3rzo turno ser Julien morrigen inciampo su un sasso e abbatte ser edmyn vance un abile combattente che la stava mettendo alle strette. La finale era contro uno spadaccino di bravoos un tipo piccolo e rapido, tale sirio o qualcosa del gli fece sudare meta delle camice dei sette regni, ma ad un certo punto il nanetto sollevo per errore della polvere e cacciò uno starnuto, sandora non perse tempo. Colpi in quel momento gli rifilo un colpo con il piatto della spada in faccia. "Ucciderlo" pensò "sarebbe uno spreco, e poi ha perso non perché sono stata più brava, ma perché ho avuto fortuna" comunque il colpo bastò a far svenire l'ometto. A quel punto fu dichiarata vincitrice, certo ci fu un po' di sconcerto quando si tolse l'elmo e si rivelò come donna. Ma re Robert, probabilmente ubriaco, come al suo solito, Disse: - picchia più forte una donna che 199 uomini. Lei sarà la guardia di mio figlio cosi voi deficenti ricorderete che siete stati umiliati da una Lady. - e la storia si chiuse li. Un anno dopo a grande inverno conobbe le ragazze stark.  
Fine prima parte


End file.
